Hug
by arumru.kuroi-ru
Summary: Melalui pelukanlah perasaan manusia bisa tersampaikan, bahkan ke hal terksecil sekalipun yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. A come back fic.


Lagi-lagi kau melihat senyuman tulus dari wanita berambut auburn tersebut. Anak-anak yang melihat sosok manis bagaikan malaikat itu tertawa riang saat mereka memainkan permainan kecil di sudut tempat evakuasi korban gunung meletus. Seperti biasa pula kau hanya berlalu seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun.

.

.

Hug

A fic by -ru

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Warning: AU, alur cepat, mungkin ending yang tidak bisa ditebak, not full Romance its just conversation about the 'love', OOC berat, Typo (jaga-jaga)

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hiruma Youichi, seorang relawan, yang terpaksa menjadi relawan karena alasan pribadi, mahasiswa Universitas Saikyoudai melihat perempuan berambut auburn tersebut memberikan senyum tulusnya yang menawan ke anak-anak yang bermain dengannya. Tidak banyak anak yang bermain dengannya, hanya 4 orang yang bermain dengannya yang Hiruma lihat dari pertama ia menjadi relawan di tempat bencana ini.

Letusan salah satu gunung berapi yang aktif di Jepang ini melumpuhkan seluruh aktivitas warga sekitar. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa warga juga menjadi korban dari gunung ini, akibat erupsi yang terjadi pukul 1 dini hari tersebut. Tim penyelamat dibantu relawan yang sudah mengetahui dengan jelas kondisi gunung ini terus mencari korban-korban yang belum ditemukan setelah 3 hari pasca erupsi.

Kembali ke tempat evakuasi warga, Hiruma saat ini mengistirahatkan badannya yang benar-benar letih pasca membantu mencari korban erupsi. Ia meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar di salah satu pohon yang sudah berwarna abu-abu akibat tertutup abu vulkanik. Ia membuka maskernya sejenak untuk minum, dan langsung memakainya kembali. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya yang sudah berwarna abu-abu khas abu vulkanik yang menurutnya malah menunjukan transparantnya sifat manusia.

Ia sudah sering melihat manusia egois di tempat evakuasi ini. Semua hal menjadi transparant di tempat ini.

"Boleh duduk disini?" Suara halus menginterupsi kegiatan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya melirik sebentar kemudian kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mengacuhkan eksistensi seseorang di sampingnya.

"Mou, seperti biasa ya, kau selalu tidak peduli, Hiruma-kun." Perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Kekekeke, karena jika kau aku tanggapi, bisa-bisa aku disangka orang gila, kuso mane." Kekeh Hiruma berhasil membuat lawan bicara kesal terhadapnya.

"Mou! Iya aku tau, tapi saat ini kan sedang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat kita." Mamori menghempaskan dirinya disamping Hiruma yang saat ini memperhatikan manajer dari klub _amefuto_ universitasnya melalui sudut mata.

Keheningan mendadak menghinggapi kedua orang tersebut, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Angin yang berhembus pelan seakan menambah suasana hening diantara mereka.

"Ne, Hiruma-kun, kalau boleh tau kenapa kau menjadi relawan? Bukannya ada pertandingan penting sebentar lagi?" Pertanyaan Mamori memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Hiruma hanya melirik melalui sudut matanya dan tetap diam seakan tidak terjadi hal apapun.

Merasa diacuhkan, Mamori hanya diam, ia sekilas melihat raut wajah Hiruma yang berubah tidak seperti biasanya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengusiknya lagi.

"Ne, kau tau. Semua anggota tim pasti mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kapten dari neraka sepertimu malah terjun menjadi relawan seperti ini. Mereka pasti berpikir ada yang salah dengan otakmu." Mamori menatap Hiruma serius. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan itu.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, kenapa kau malah begi-"

"Panggil aku, You." Perkataan Hiruma membuat Mamori terkejut. Ia tidak sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya akibat pernyataan yang mengejutkan itu.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sang iblis tampan. Mencerna kembali perkataan sang menara kontrol Saikyoudai wizard tersebut.

"Kekeke, cream puff membuat sistem neuron di otakmu degradasi."

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. Bisa-bisanya Hiruma malah menertawakan dirinya, padahal saat ini ia masih shock dengan perkataan Hiruma sebelumnya.

"_Mou_, You!" Mamori berusaha menahan rasa malu dan canggung akibat memanggil Hiruma dengan nama kecilnya. Ia memang sudah sejak lama ingin memanggil seorang Hiruma Youichi dengan nama kecilnya, namun ia masih sadar, siapalah dirinya itu hingga berani memanggil Hiruma dengan nama kecilnya.

"Keh, otakmu yang membusuk itu sudah bekerja kah? Bagus. Kekeke." Tawa yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma, entah mengapa malah membuat Mamori semakin canggung dan salah tingkah. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa memanggil Hiruma dengan nama kecilnya. Mamori sudah memendam lama perasaannya ke pendiri klub _amefuto_ Deimon tersebut, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka, akan mendapat izin dari yang bersangkutan secara langsung untuk memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecilnya.

"Etto, Hiruma, ah, maksudku You-"

"Hm?"

Lirikan Hiruma membuat Mamori menghentikan ucapannya. Niatannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya ke kapten iblis tersebut mendadak tertahan melihat sepasang mata zamrud itu menatapnya. Sepasang mata yang sangat jeli melihat semua peluang tersebut membuat Mamori tidak bisa tenang.

"A-ah, i-itu, aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama." Akhirnya, Mamori bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori.

"Ya, aku sudah tau."

Mamori tidak bisa menahan malu yang muncul karena Hiruma sudah mengetahui perasaannya. Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Dan pertanyaan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan hal itu.

Hiruma berusaha mengelus dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Mamori. Ia tau, saat ini gadis tersebut pasti sedang bingung dan malu karen ia bilang ia sudah tau jika Mamori menyukainya. Begitu pun dirinya, sebenarnya ia sudah menyukai manajer Saikyodai Wizard tersebut, meskipun selama ini ia menampiknya.

Mamori berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dengan debu vulkanik. Berusaha mencerna kembali peristiwa yang baru terjadi. Berbicara panjang dengan Hiruma selain masalah amefuto. Memanggil nama Hiruma dengan nama kecilnya. Bahkan hingga ia menyatakan perasaannya ke Hiruma. Mungkin, hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi Mamori.

"Ah, aku jadi kangen Sena dan Suzuna. Mendadak ingin bertemu mereka dan memeluknya juga." Mamori menatap langit sambil tersenyum miris.

"Keh, Mamori-neechan mulai over protektif lagi ya?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengejek.

"Mou! You! Aku bukannya over protektif terhadap mereka. Aku hanya menyayangi mereka. Dan entah kenapa, menurutku pelukan itu cara termudah menyampaikan perasaan. Dari sebuah pelukan, kau bisa menyampaikan rasa sayang, melindungi, dan juga perhatian. Rasa hangat yang muncul saat berpelukan itu, adalah suatu hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain, mencurahkan perasaan melalui tubuh, bukan kata-kata." Senyum Mamori terkembang saat ia mendeskripsikan hal tersebut.

"Kekeke, jadi, kau ingin mendapat pelukan dariku? Kan kau bilang kau paling suka pelukan dari orang yang kau sayangi kan?"

"E-eh?" Mamori tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia tidak menyangka Hiruma akan langsung membuat kesimpulan seperti itu. Bukan berarti Mamori menolak pernyataan Hiruma, namun ia masih shock dengan pernyataan itu.

"Jadi?"

"E-etto, i-ya."

"Hoi! Hiruma Youichi! Cepat kemari! Jenazah terakhir sudah berhasil dievakuasi." Teriakan dari salah satu relawan tersebut menginterupsi percakapan Hiruma dan Mamori. Hiruma langsung bergerak cepat, menghampiri orang tersebut. Langkahnya terkesan tergesa-gesa, tidak mau membuang waktu sedikitpun.

"Kami menemukannya di rumahnya, dalam kondisi tertidur. Sepertinya ia sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum erupsi." Perkataan relawan itu tidak digubris oleh Hiruma. Ia berfokus pada kantung jenazah dihadapannya. Membukanya perlahan, dan melihat sesosok tubuh yang sudah diam tak bergerak sedikitpun tersebut. Membersihkan debu vulkanik yang menempel pada rambut jenazah tersebut, kemudian membersihkan bagian wajah.

"_Okaeri_, tch, gara-gara kau aku harus terlihat aneh di depan orang-orang sialan ini. Permintaan terakhirmu sudah terpenuhi." Hiruma memeluk jenazah yang sudah terbujur kaku tersebut, tidak memperdulikan beberapa relawan yang menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ne, arigatou, You." Senyum manis Mamori terkembang sempurna. Ia mencoba merengkuh, memeluk kapten Saikyoudai Wizard tersebut. Seandainya bisa, seandainya, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan dari laki-laki yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah terbujur kaku, kehilangan arwah yang biasa mengisi tubuh tersebut.

Air matanya mengalir, bukan karena kesedihan namun mungkin bahagia akhirnya bisa memeluk sosok kapten Saikyoudai Wizards tersebut. Sosok yang sudah dicintainya diam-diam. Sosok iblis, yang nyatanya memiliki kebaikan yang besar di dalam dirinya.

"Kalian urus hal lainnya. Aku yang akan mengurus jenazah ini. Dia Anezaki Mamori, mahasiswi jurusan arsitektur interior Universitas Saikyoudai. Kalian orang-orang sialan, cepat urus semuanya. Hari ini, aku akan membawa dia kembali ke Tokyo." Perintah Hiruma langsung dilaksanakan dengan cepat.

Menara kontrol dari neraka tersebut memandangi tubuh Mamori yang sudah terbujur kaku, kemudian beralih ke sosok arwah yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Keh, manajer sialan, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku? Sudah saatnya kau pergi." Hiruma mengucapkan semuanya dengan ekspresi datar dan biasa, seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal lumrah yang sering terjadi.

"Ahahaha, maaf, You. Maaf, dan terima kasih." Mamori tersenyum tulus ke arah Hiruma. Ia tersenyum manis dan arwahnya semakin lama semakin transparan, menandakan ia akan segera pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia bahagia, disaat terakhirnya semua keinginannya tercapai - minus menjadi sarjana - seratus persen. Ia terus tersenyum menatap Hiruma saat tubuhnya semakin menghilang.

"Selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa."

Sebuah pelukan coba Hiruma berikan ke sosok Mamori yang semakin menghilang. Meskipun ia tahu hal itu sia-sia, ia terus mencoba, memberikan gesture jika ia memang benar memeluk mantan manajer Deimon Devil Bats tersebut. Tepat sebelum arwah tersebut benar-benar menghilang, Hiruma berhasil 'memeluk' Anezaki Mamori, hingga akhirnya sosok tersebut benar-benar menghilang.

Hiruma hanya diam, kembali menatap kantung jenazah yang berisi jenazah manajernya tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya." Ucap Hiruma sambil menutup restleting kantung jenazah tersebut. Ia berdiri, mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya, dan menghubungi orang-orang yang menunggu kabar mengenai Anezaki Mamori.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Huanjiiiiir :"v ini Ru bikin apaan coba? :"va plot twist abis begini. Hayooo, siapa yang bisa nebak akhirnya bakalan begini? :va #plok. Ini dibuat dalam keadaan Ru lagi despair abis. Btw, dibawah bakalan ada Omake sedikit. Enjoy~

.

.

Tokyo, tahun 2xxx

Sesosok gadis berambut auburn tersebut masih menunggu 'adiknya' dan pacar 'adiknya' tersebut. Meskipun teknologi saat ini sangatlah canggih, hingga hologram tubuh setiap orang bisa muncul saat berkomunikasi, gadis tersebut tetap lebih memilih bertemu langsung, jika dibandingkan berkomunikasi dengan hologram 3D tersebut.

"Ya~ Mamo-nee!" Sesosok gadis mungil cantik menghampiri Mamori yang sedang berdiri di depan salah satu toko tersebut. Mamori langsung memberikan sebuah pelukan ke 'kakak' dari pacarnya tersebut. Meskipun bukanlah kakak kandung, namun kedekatan Mamori dengan Kobayakawa Sena yang merupakan pacar dari Suzuna - gadis yang sedang dipeluknya - sangatlah dekat.

"Mamo-nee, masih suka memeluk orang ya ternyata." Gadis tersebut melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum kearah Mamori.

"Ahaha, iya. Karena menurutku dengan sebuah pelukan itu lebih mudah untuk menyampaikan perasaan kita." Mamori tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut Suzuna. "Dimana Sena?"

"Ya~ Sena disana, bersama You-nii." Suzuna menunjuk ke arah Sena yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang laki-laki betubuh tinggi, berambut pirang dan sedang memakan permen karet tersebut. Entah mengapa saat melihat laki-laki yang berjalan bersama dengan Sena tersebut, muncul perasaan kangen dan bahagia. Ingin rasanya Mamori segera memeluk laki-laki tersebut.

"Siang, Mamori-neechan." Sena menyapa Mamori lalu mereka saling berpelukan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, tatapan Mamori tidak lepas dari pemuda yang berdiri disamping Sena.

"Siang Sena," Mamori tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan Hiruma Youichi, sepupu jauhnya Suzuna." Sena memperkenalkan pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

Sejak tadi, baik Hiruma maupun Mamori saling bertatapan, seperti menyampaikan perasaan yang ada di diri masing-masing. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, sejak tadi kedua insan tersebut merasa menemukan sosok yang mereka rindukan.

"Ya~ bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke cafe dulu?" Suzuna mengajak semuanya, dan langsung menarik Sena mengikuti dirinya. Mamori hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Suzuna, hingga akhirnya Hiruma malah memeluk Mamori sekilas hingga mengejutkan dirinya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Suzuna, sambil menggandeng tangan Mamori.

.

.

.

Fin, really Fin

.

.

Oke~ kali ini beneran Fin :"v WB bikin kemampuan nulis berkurang *nanges darah* ini sekedar fic pemanasan -,- niatnya mau bikin yang akhirnya lebih kejam daripada ini, tapi gak tega :"v gak tega kalo Ru harus diomelin HiruMamo shipper #nak :"v oke, review please~ untuk semangat Ru buat lanjutin My Lovely Anti-fan :"D

.

.

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


End file.
